


Supernatural Femslash Drabbles

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Supernatural femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: Sometimes I open up my inbox to femslash drabble requests. These are all of those, imported from Tumblr.





	1. Charlie/Gilda - Fairy Forest

Charlie stared around her in amazement. Small specks of golden light floated lazily through the air of the forest, sparking every once in a while. Lush vines with pink petaled flowers hung down from the tall trees, other fairies the size of Charlie’s palm milling about below. This was Aren, where the pixies lived. Gilda and Charlie were just passing through on their journey to Gilda’s homeland.

“Those are pixielings” Gilda said when she spotted Charlie staring at the floating specks. “Like human babies, but they’re brought to be by the forest.”

“They must be extra tiny.”

Gilda smiled. “Indeed they are.”

They were in a small wooden boat, on a stream that ran alongside the Aren forest and throughout all of Gilda’s world. Around their boat were other, smaller rafts made of moss carrying pixie passengers. They waved, smiling and glowing in excitement.

Gilda watched Charlie’s reactions with amusement. She was definitely glad Charlie had agreed to come to her world with her.


	2. Donna/Jody - New Look

Donna’s here from Minnesota to help Jody with a case. A potential serial killer is on the loose. Jody’s been on the phone with the Lincoln, Nebraska police department all morning discussing similarities in murders down there, too.

She looks up from the notepad in front of her to see Donna enter the precinct. She’s in her usual uniform, but today, her hair is down and she’s wearing a bright red lipstick. Sergeant Jacobs on the other end of the phone says something, but Jody doesn’t hear it, distracted by her friend.“Uh, pardon, Sergeant?” she asks.

Jacobs repeats himself, and Jody nods along, writing the last bit of information down. “Alright. Thank you. I’ll be in touch.”

She hangs up the phone, looking up again to see Donna right in front of her.

“Hey, you,” Donna smiles.

“Hey, you.” Jody can tell herself that she sounds awkward. “You trying out a new look?”

“You betcha’,” Donna smiles, sitting on the corner of Jody’s desk. Jody doesn’t know what else to say, she’s distracted. This will be a tough case to crack, indeed.


	3. Anna/Mary - Casserole

Mary wrapped the gauze bandage around Anna’s shoulder, pulling it tighter. When she was finished, Mary used medical tape to keep the bandage around Anna’s shoulder in place. She stood up, looking at the patch up job, and Anna. “You can put the shirt on now,” she said, turning around and waiting. Mary had given Anna a clean shirt of hers to cover her chest while she bandaged up the crowbar wound.

When Mary turned around again, Anna had a shirt on. She sighed.

“It’s been a long night. Want something to eat? There’s casserole in the fridge,” Mary offered. She had to look at Anna, who wouldn’t look her in the eye.

“I’m an angel,” Anna mumbled. “We don’t need to eat.”

“Right,” Mary said quietly.

Mary heated up the casserole dish in the oven, then spooned herself a plate. She sat at the dinner table while Anna sat on the couch. Anna was silent, until she moved to sit across from Mary at the table.

Mary was surprised, raising her eyebrows a little as she kept eating.

“I’m sorry,”  Anna said. “For throwing you onto a car. And trying to kill you.”

Mary choked on casserole for a moment, before putting her fork down and laughing to herself.

“If I had an apology from everything that’s ever tried to kill me…” Mary trailed off, stopping when she looked at Anna. 

“Thank you,” Mary said. “And, I’m sorry, too. For… stabbing you and all.”

“I was trying to kill you. It’s what any sensible person would have done.”

Mary laughed at that, and the serious informative face Anna had. Mary took another bite of casserole, and saw Anna glance down at her plate.

“You want some?”


	4. Max/Stacy - Totally Donuts and Oreos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those are regular donuts and Oreos, Eliot. Max and Stacy definitely aren't up to no good, being little shits. Totally.

Stacy practically raced down the stairs when she heard the doorbell rang. Opening the door, she saw Max, smiling with a grocery bag in her hand. "Did you get everything?" Stacy asked.

Max nodded. "Yep."

"Alright, come inside. We've got an hour before he gets here," Stacy said. Max followed her inside, taking off her shoes at the front door and walking with Stacy to her kitchen. She set the bag down on the counter top.

"I got mayonnaise and donuts, and the white toothpaste. You still have that pack of Oreos, right?" Max asked as she set the items on the counter.

Stacy crossed the floor, reaching up and opening a cupboard. She pulled out a plastic packet of Oreos. "Right here," she said. Slowly, she pulled the plastic cover back and showed Max.

"Awesome," Max smiled. That's when they got to work. Max was doing the donuts, using one of Stacy's mom's icing bags and filling it with the mayonnaise. She used a knife to carve a small hole into each of the donuts, filling them. Stacy carefully separated the Oreo cookies, scraping off the icing with a butter knife. When she set it down to pipe toothpaste onto the cookie, Max grabbed it, sticking it in her mouth.

Stacy giggled. "You are gross," she said, bumping her shoulder into Max's. Max smiled with a mouth full of icing, and Stacy rolled her eyes. When they finally finished, they arranged their modified desserts onto a large plate. The doorbell rang again just in time, too. Stacy quickly tossed the icing bags into the trash can as Max answered the door. Eliot stepped into the house, taking off his boots and coat.

Stacy walked into the hallway, the plate of cookies and donuts in her hands. "Hey Eliot," she greeted him.

He looked up, smiling. "Hey." Then he noticed the sweets. "Oh, are those donuts? They look awesome," he said.

"Here, take one," Stacy said, holding the plate out to him. Eliot swiped a donut off the plate, not the least bit suspicious. He walked down the hallway, turning into the living room. Max and Stacy glanced at each other, waiting a moment. The moment they were waiting for finally arrived.

"Oh my god! Ew, what the hell? Stacy, what's in this?!" Eliot yelled. They both heard a spitting noise, followed by Eliot rushing down the hall to the bathroom. The tap in there started running.

Max and Stacy smiled at each other. Their prank was successful. Now, it was time to wait for retaliation.


	5. Alex/Patience - Migraine Methodology

They lie together on the couch, watching Buffy reruns. It's a lazy Saturday afternoon. Alex is leaning against the arm of the couch, Patience laying across her lap. There's a thin wool blanket sprawled across the both of them.

In the middle of a fight scene on-screen, Patience sharply inhales. Her eyes are wide now, but she isn't looking at anything. Nothing in the present anyway. Alex sits up, concerned. Patience has told her to not worry, just wait until the visions passed. She can't help but react with panic, though. Sometimes if they take a long time, Patience's hands start shaking and- it's just usually not a pleasant experience for either of them.

This vision ends quickly, though, and Patience's eyes go back to normal. Then they close altogether. She groans in pain.

"Headache?" Alex asks. She knows the drill.

"More like migraine." Patience holds her hand to her forehead.

After a moment, Alex asks, "What was it?" Sometimes Patience doesn't want to talk about it at all; it really varies what she'll see. It could be an adorable puppy playing in the nearby park as she walks by, or the next gruesome death at the hands of a monster.

"You- well, your back. I was watching you wash dishes, I think," Patience says.

"Well that's anticlimactic," Alex says, laughing a little.

"Mhm," Patience mumbles. The veins on her forehead are prominent through the skin, her lips pulled into a thin line.

Alex gets up from the couch, grabbing Patience's hands and pulling her with her. "C'mon," she sighs. They walk to Patience's bedroom. Alex makes Patience get into bed, then brings her a glass of water and a bottle of pain meds.

"And here," Alex says. She places a cooling ice pack on Patience's forehead. "That should help too."

"You're too nice, you know that?" Patience asks quietly. Alex leans over, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm not too nice. I just love you." She shuts off the lights, getting into bed next to Patience. Alex wraps her arms around Patience's waist.

Patience drifts off into her nap with a small smile on her face. Alex loves her. She's never said that before.


	6. Mary/Jody - Mothers

It was one of those times that the Winchesters and the Mills extended family teamed up for a hunt. A really gnarly one, too; vampire serial killers in Indiana. The kids said they had it covered, so Mary and Jody stayed back. Sidelined? Maybe a bit. But they both much preferred relaxing at home than chopping off vamp heads, anyway.

"So when did you get into hunting, anyway?" Jody asked. She and Mary were both nursing glasses of scotch, sitting in Jody's living room.

"Oh- years and years ago. I'm basically a hunting fossil," Mary chuckled. "How long have you been doing police work?"

"About twenty years now," Jody said, thinking about it. "God, that's a long time." She took a sip of her scotch.

"Well it must be nice, to be here for the girls. They all seem pretty well adjusted to the whole hunting thing."

"I think they get a lot of that from yours boys," Jody said.

Mary smiled silently, leaning over the edge of her arm chair just a bit. "Listen, as much as I would love to credit my boys- it most certainly isn't them that's had a major influence. It's you." She sat back in her chair again. "So what else goes on around here. Who is Jody Mills?"

Jody quirked an eyebrow. No one had ever asked her that question before. She was just considered female cop, or more recently, hunter mom. And of course, Jody didn't mind that. She loved her job and she loved her kids. But sometimes it was nice to be considered something outside of that, y'know.

"That's a good question," Jody said.

Mary finished her drink, setting the glass down on a coaster on a nearby table. "Always here to ask 'em," she said.

 


End file.
